The Long Haul 3: Black Magic
by TheMarioAndPeachFanfic
Summary: After Mario and Peach go missing for 3 months, they are declared dead, and The Mushroom Kingdom is passed on to Luigi and Daisy. Only, they couldn't be dead, could they? Magic does funny things, especially the dark kind... (Rated M for Violence, and Lemons later on)


**Well well well, what do we have here? Some wonderful people to come and read my new story? Well, you better strap in, because this one is gonna be a thriller! Get ready for part 3 of my long running story, The Long Haul 3: Black Magic! Enjoy!**

 **(Characters belong to Nintendo, I own the story.)**

 **Chapter 1: The Funeral, Finally…**

There he sat, all alone on a throne, just waiting for somebody to come to him. Daisy was visiting family, and he had a public appearance today. Luigi sat on his throne, bored out of his mind, until he heard some footsteps. The footsteps entered the room, and a Toad bowed before him.

"King Luigi sir, I am here to inform you, that it has been three months since they have been seen, and this means two things for you." The toad said. "One, it means that the funeral must be held, even if there is no corpse, and two, it mean that since you are a blood relative, the kingdom is now yours."

Luigi cupped his face with both hands, "Thank you Toad, you are dismissed..." he said, not wanting to remember his missing brother, and his brothers beloved wife.

The toad bowed again, "Thank you sir, the funeral will be held in the courtyard at six PM today, do not be late." he finished as he walked off.

Luigi sat for a few more minutes, with his face cupped, and did nothing. Eventually, he started talking softly to himself, "Oh Mario, Peach, where did you go?" he asked himself, "I can't help but think you're alive, but its been three months, so you couldn't be alive… right?" he wondered.

Luigi sat in silence for a few more minutes, and eventually, he heard his door open. He looked up, and saw Daisy walk in, "Hey Luigi, having fun yet?" she asked, noticing how bored Luigi looked.

Luigi rolled his eyes, "You're so funny, I forgot to laugh..." he said.

This caused Daisy to chuckle, and she walked up to Luigi and gave him a kiss, "Don't be upset sweetie, it's just today, and think, tonight you get..." Daisy began to wiggle her hips in a slow, sexy fashion, "Your reward..." she finished.

Luigi perked up instantly at this thought, "Yeah, yeah, OK, I'll finish up this day, and we'll have some fun." he said.

Daisy laughed, "Good, and I'll make sure it's fun too..." she said, "Oh by the way, don't miss the funeral, it's at six." Daisy said, now walking away to attend royal duties.

Once again, Luigi was now alone. He sat and waited for a long time. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and eventually, Luigi had fallen asleep. He had fallen asleep for many hours apparently, as he was awoken by Daisy.

"Honey, it's five-thirty, you have to get dressed for the funeral!" Daisy said, shaking Luigi's arm.

Luigi looked around, Daisy was dressed in a tight black dress, and she had her crown on. She was holding a folded black suit for Luigi, and was attempting to hand it off to him.

"OK, hang on just a minute..." Luigi said tiredly, hopping off of his throne, and taking the suit Daisy had for him.

Luigi took the suit, and changed as quickly as he could. He brushed his teeth, and then came back out to Daisy. "Well, how do I look?" he asked, holding his arms out, and turning in a circle for Daisy to see.

"Sweetie, you look great, now come, we only have a few minutes until the funeral starts." Daisy replied.

The two made their way out to the courtyard, and then stood in a special reserved spot. They looked around as they waited for the funeral to begin.

There were many tears, as friends who may have known Mario or Peach personally began to weep. Daisy wasn't taking the scene well either. The lack of closure, along with the others crying made her cry too. She had lost a lifelong friend, and her husbands brother.

Luigi looked at the audience, and then at Daisy, but no tears came. He was sad indeed, Mario and Peach were missing, there had been no closure, and everybody else was crying, but something just didn't fall into place. Luigi didn't feel as if Mario and Peach were truly gone, and he couldn't cry.

Daisy noticed Luigi's lack of tears, and confronted him, "Luigi, this is your brother, what's up with you!" she yelled.

Luigi shook his head, and kept a strong gaze on the empty caskets, "Something isn't right here..." he mumbled.

"No something isn't right, Mario and Peach are both gone!" Daisy said, "And you aren't sad even a little!"

Suddenly, silence was called over the crowd, and a pastor stepped up to a podium.

The pastor cleared his throat, "Attention all..." the old Toad called, "Today we gather to lay to rest, a young couple, King Mario, and Queen Peach, of the Mushroom Kingdom." he continued, "Sadly, these young lovers have gone missing in search of a cure to a black magic curse that has been laid upon an unnamed soul."

Luigi put his head down when the pastor said that.

"And now, without further adieu, we have a few speakers that we will call up, starting with Queen Daisy." the pastor said.

Daisy walked up to the podium as the pastor stepped down, "Hello everybody..." Daisy said through her tears, "I know this is a very sad day, for all of us, but we will make it through, I promise..." Daisy said, "Just think, would Mario and Peach want us to be crying over this? No they wouldn't, so we have to say goodbye, and move on, it's what they would have wanted." Daisy finished.

Daisy came down, and gave Luigi the mic, "Go ahead…" she whispered.

Luigi took the mic, and walked up to the podium, "Good evening everybody." Luigi greeted in a surprisingly calm manor. "Tonight, I would like to honor the loss of my brother, and his beloved wife, Peach." Luigi said, "They were truly great people, and their memory will continue to live on..." he said, in a slightly forced tone.

Luigi looked over the silent crowd, and he realized that he had all of their attention, every single one of them. He took a deep breath, and then spoke, "And… and… they aren't gone, they can't be gone!" Luigi shouted.

Daisy rushed up to the mic, and took it away from Luigi, "He is in denial, it's hard to lose a sibling..." Daisy said, grabbing Luigi and leaving the podium.

The pastor then walked back to the podium, and called the next speaker up.

Daisy pulled Luigi behind the crowd of people, "Luigi, I understand that you may be torn up about this, but you can't live in denial forever!" she said, "It's OK, you just have to let it out, holding in emotions is not good for you!"

Luigi grew frustrated upon hearing Daisy's words, "Daisy!" he shouted, "I know what I'm talking about, and you don't believe me?" Luigi asked, "Why won't you just listen to me!"

Daisy didn't take Luigi's back talk, "Luigi!" she snapped back, "You've been saying that their OK for three months, and they haven't shown up!" she yelled, "As much as I want them to come back, they can't, their dead!"

Luigi looked at Daisy and growled, "Fuck off..." he said, now walking back to his room.

Daisy stuck both of her middle fingers up at Luigi's back, "Same to you, but more of it..." she said.

Daisy then walked back to her spot in the crowd, and watched the final minutes of the funeral. A few toads began to lower the caskets into the hole, and a few items were thrown in. A Fire Flower was thrown in to represent the fiery love that they have for each other. A brick from Peach's castle was thrown in, this represented how much Mario and Peach cared for the kingdom. And finally, a picture of the happiest day of their lives was thrown in, a picture of their wedding.

Mario and Peach were holding hands, and Luigi and Daisy were standing directly behind them. They were surrounded by friends, family, and loved ones, and this was certainly, without a doubt, the happiest day of their lives.

Daisy watched as the caskets were lowered into the hole, and as the items were tossed in. "They made such a beautiful pair..." Daisy said, getting one final look at the wedding photo, before it was buried.

As the holes began to get filled in, a light mist began to fall, and people began to head home. Only a few castle workers stayed, and Daisy stayed even after them. The mist then turned into a downpour, and Daisy still stayed, right next to the hole. After a while, Luigi began to get worried about Daisy, and game outside to Daisy.

Luigi put a blanket over Daisy's shoulders, "You're going to get sick out here, come on in Daisy, seriously..." Luigi said.

Daisy shook her head, "I can't Luigi..." she said quietly.

"If it's about me telling you off earlier, I'm sorry, I just..." Luigi was interrupted.

"Don't worry, it's not about that, I know that everybody gets upset sometimes, and you can't always hold it in..." Daisy said, "It's just that I… I can't believe this..."

Luigi sighed, "I know, I know, it's hard, but you have to move on, neither one of them would want you to be like this." he said.

"I know, but-" Daisy was interrupted by Luigi.

"No buts…" Luigi said, picking Daisy up bridal style, "They wouldn't want this, so why don't you come inside." he said, beginning to walk back to the castle, with Daisy in his arms.

Daisy giggled as Luigi carried her back, "Yeah, I guess you're right, they would want us to be happy..." she said.

Luigi smiled, "Catching on quick, grasshopper." he said.

Luigi then proceeded to carry Daisy up to their room, and there they sat, talking, playing, and "having fun" for the rest of the night.

 **Some Miles Away…**

"Is that a castle off in the distance?" a voice questioned.

"Hmm, I think so, it certainly looks that way, doesn't it?" another voice replied.

"Well, that's still a few miles away, and look at the storm clouds, we'd never make it..." the first voice said.

"Are you suggesting we hunker down for the night?" the second voice asked.

"Absolutely, one day is worth waiting, if it means we get there unharmed." The first voice said.

The two people then found a tree, and huddled together underneath it, snuggling very close to each other.

"Mario?" A voice asked.

"Yes Peach?" Mario replied.

"What if they think we're dead?" Peach asked quietly.

Mario thought for a minute, "Well, I don't know, I don't think they would do that, but you never know..." he said, "I guess we'll find out when we get there..." Mario said, pulling Peach closer into his protective embrace.

Peach got a feeling of safety from Mario's protection, "I love you so much Mario..." she said.

Mario smiled, "I love you too my sweet Peach..." Mario replied softly, "Sleep well..."

Peach then fell asleep in Mario's arms, and Mario stayed awake to ensure the couples safety. Mario kept Peach tightly bound between his arms as she slept, and he watched for anything that would threaten the love of his life.

 **So, what do you think for chapter 1? I thought it was OK, and I certainly thought that the story was OK. While I'm here, I just want to apologize for the fact that this took so long to upload too. Believe it or not, the ideas I had for this story were actually kind of difficult to get down, more specifically, the beginning part. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed chapter 1, and just know, more to come! See you next time!**


End file.
